Life Shared
by MopCat
Summary: Short little stories of the life shared by the famous Marauders.
1. Of Course

**Just some little convos that The Marauders have through the years, that have poped into my head. If they are liked (which means review) I might try to aim for 100...**

* * *

'Of Course'

'MOONEY!' Called Sirius Black, climbing through the portrait hole.

The blonde haired boy sitting in front of the fire didn't even bother to look up to see who was calling him. He had spent almost seven years of his life with _that_ boy, and knew _that_ voice anywhere.

'What do you want now?'

'Only to tell you i got another detention.' Replied Sirius before walking up the stairs that led to the dorm they shared.

'Of course.' Remus muttered to the now empty common room.

* * *

**Please review, it only takes on little click of the mouse!  
Love MopCat.**


	2. Teach You

**All i really wish to say is... REVIEW!**

'Teach You'

Grinning like a madman, Sirius crawled over to Remus' bed. Making no more noise then a mouse, the dark haired boy pulled back the heavy red curtains. Instead of finding the sleeping figure of R.J. Lupin, Sirius found the boy sitting up right with an evil grin to match his own.

Unlike Sirius, Remus was expecting to see what he saw on the other side if the drawn curtains.

'TEACH YOU TO TRY AND WAKE ME UP!' Was the cry roared before Remus lanched himself onto Sirius.

* * *


	3. No

**Hello, i was soooo bored i had to post this. AND i would just like to say i WILL cry if i don't get a lest ONE review ****before i logg on tomorrow!**

**'And no i don't own, because if i did i would be the grandest acest person alive... and i'm not.**

'No'

The Marauders walked into the great hall for lunch, with James and Sirius in the lead talking about their upcoming prank. James, spotting Lily Evans broke off his conversation with Sirius in mid-swing. Turning to his fellow Marauders hae asked,

'hey guys to you mind if we sit with Evans today?'

Seeing where this was going Remus raised his eye brows, Sirius gave a smug smile and Peter slowly let out a soft sigh.

Taking these reactions as a yes James walked over to were Lily and her friends sat at the great table.

'Hey Evans-' James interrupted, before being interrupted himself.

'No Potter, No No No.' Was what lily calmly stated before getting up and leaving the great hall.

Sitting down where Lily and her friends had been, The Marauders began to eat in silence, untill broken by Sirius moments later.

'Hey James.'

'What?'

'I guess that was a no.' Said Sirius grining, before ducking from the spoon aimed at his fore-head.

* * *

**Please one review is all i ask before i logg on tomorrow. ONE REVIEW!! I will give a computer sized hugg, i promise. ONE REVIEW COME ON MAKE MY DAY!!**

* * *


	4. A Very Merry Christmas

**Hello. Next chapter! Yay! Just a little heads up there is swearing in this one, because they are all such happy morning people.  
I would also like to thank Piscesfairy for the review :**

'A Very Merry Christmas'

Sirius had been awake for hours opening his presents, and now that he had finished unwrapping them chose to wake his friends up in Christmas spirit.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

James awoke to the feeling of being watched. Opening his eyes he found Sirius' grey ones inches from his own.

'For fuck's sake Padfoot! What the hell you playing at?!'

At this out cry from James, Peter poked a sleepy head out of his own bed hangings.

'Whats the matter?' He asked slightly confused at seeing Sirius straddling James' body.

'And a very Merry Christmas to you too Jamsie Boy.' Sirius cut in before chucking his present at James' head and jumping to the floor. 'You ruined my joy of awaking Peter so now, if you don't mind going to move onto dear Remmy.' Exclamed Sirius.

'Don't you fucking think about it, you wanker.' Was the low growl from Mooney's side of the room.

'And all i wanted to do was wish you all a Merry Christmas and _this _is the thanks i get.' Grumbled Sirius before crawling backk under his own covers.

* * *

**Ok if anyone wants another chapter i have to get TWO reviews. I don't even care if you review me to tell me you hate it but i want a least TWO reviews.  
With love MopCat. **

* * *

* * *


End file.
